1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to an electronic device for providing connection convenience by guiding an external connection terminal to a corresponding connection terminal of the electronic device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices include a connection terminal which can be connected to an external connection terminal of an external device in order to communicate with the external device, a controller for communicating with the external device connected through the connection terminal, and a plurality of processors for performing operations under control of the controller. Recently, in order to allow communication with the multitude of various kinds of external devices, electronic devices include a plurality of connection terminals which can be connected with the external connection terminals of the various external devices. In electronic devices having the plurality of connection terminals, the connection terminals are generally disposed in the back sides of the electronic devices in consideration of the appearance of the electronic devices.
However, in order to connect a specific external device to such a conventional electronic device, a user must visually find a connection terminal corresponding to the external connection terminal of the specific external device to be connected among the plurality of connection terminals disposed on the back side of the electronic device. In this situation, a user may have difficulty in finding the corresponding connection terminal of the electronic device because the back side of the electronic device is generally under a low luminance condition.